theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bold and the Beautiful
For more information about The Bold and the Beautiful you can visit the official B&B website, https://www.boldandbeautiful.com/ or you can browse TheBoldandtheBeautiful Wiki. The Bold and the Beautiful is a television soap opera created by William J. Bell and Lee Phillip Bell for CBS. It is currently the only American soap opera with a running time of 30 minutes, and the only one to simulcast in Spanish utilizing SAP technology for Spanish language viewers in the United States; hence, it uses many Spanish language references in the program, including the usage of the song "Pose" by Daddy Yankee. Set in Los Angeles, California, the show centers around the Forrester family and their fashion house business Forrester Creations. The program features an ensemble cast, headed by its longest-serving actors Susan Flannery as Stephanie Forrester, John McCook as Eric Forrester, Katherine Kelly Lang as Brooke Logan, Ronn Moss as Ridge Forrester also known as the core four. However, as of 2013, John McCook and Katherine Kelly Lang are the only remaining original cast members in the series. B&B is also a sister show to the Bells' other soap opera The Young and the Restless, as several characters from each of the two shows have crossed over to the other since the early 1990s. Since its premiere on March 23, 1987, the show has become the most-watched soap in the world with an audience of an estimated 26.2 million viewers. As of 2010, it continues to hold on to the second placed position in weekly Nielsen Ratings for daytime dramas. B&B has also won thirty-one Daytime Emmy Awards, including the Outstanding Drama Series three consecutive times in 2009, 2010, and 2011. Plot and history Background of the Forrester family The Forrester family (l-r): Kristen Forrester (Tracy Melchior), Thorne Forrester (Winsor Harmon), Felicia Forrester (Lesli Kay), Eric Forrester (John McCook), Stephanie Douglas (Susan Flannery) and Ridge Forrester (Ronn Moss). Stephanie Douglas, a strong-willed woman, daughter to a rich family, met her husband-to-be Eric Forrester, who aspired to become a fashion designer, while they both studied at Northwestern University in Chicago, Illinois. The young lovers hurried to get married after Stephanie became pregnant. They moved to Los Angeles, California, where they established Forrester Creations, designing and producing upscale men and women's fashion, based on Eric's designing talent and Stephanie's financial funding. While winning international recognition, fame, and wealth with their work, the couple managed to raise four children in a happy and caring environment, including their elder son Ridge, their second oldest Thorne, and the younger sisters, Kristen and Felicia. It was discovered years later, when the children were all adults, that Stephanie's elder son, Ridge, was actually the biological child of Massimo Marone. Start and development of the series The pilot episodes of the show focused on the preparations of the wedding of the Forrester's eldest son, Ridge, to Caroline Spencer, the daughter of the media mogul Bill Spencer Sr.. At this time Ridge has already become a fashion designer and vice president of Forrester Creations. Many media outlets throughout the world, from the big television networks to the most honorable newspapers, to the last gossip newspapers publicize their wedding, declaring it as "the wedding of the year in the fashion world." Thousands of women see the pictures of Ridge in the newspapers and speculate on the identity of the woman who has won the heart of the man who has, until recently, been a playboy, and who has refused to settle for one woman. One of these women is a chemistry student named Brooke Logan, who comes from a working class family and who lives with her single mother Beth Henderson, her siblings Storm Logan, Donna Logan, and Katie Logan at a typical American home at the San Fernando Valley in the city of Los Angeles. In an ironic twist of fate, Beth was Eric's college girlfriend before he married Stephanie. Brooke's life soon became a key element in the series. Originally from a middle-class background, her love affair with Ridge set up much of the storyline beginning in the first year. Every so often, Ridge and Brooke reunite only to break up due to circumstances, and Ridge invariably finds comfort (in most cases, this would lead to marriage) with another love of his life Dr. Taylor Hayes. In addition, the rivalry between Ridge's mother Stephanie and Brooke has played a key role in the drama since its inception. Following one of her breakups with Ridge, Brooke married his father Eric, who divorced Stephanie to do so. Brooke gave birth to two of Eric's children. They eventually divorced and Eric reconciled with Stephanie. Likewise, Brooke and Ridge resumed their pattern of an on-again-off-again relationship, in-between Brooke's relationships with other men and Forrester family members, and Ridge's multiple reunions with Taylor. Subplotting Pre launch logo for The Bold and the Beautiful, used in promos. For many years Spectra Fashions was Forrester's main rival, headed by Sally Spectra. Sally, a larger-than-life character with outrageous clothes and a sizable red coiffure, helmed both comedic and dramatic storylines, with the help of ditzy receptionist Darla Einstein and fashion designer Clarke Garrison. Though at first Sally and Stephanie were bitter enemies, in later years they developed a friendship; Sally even went to work at Forrester Creations after she finally made the decision to shut down her own company. Sally's daughter Macy Alexander, a singer, underwent many traumas, most notably alcoholism. Having an on-again-off-again marriage to Thorne Forrester, whom she eventually lost to Brooke Logan, Macy went abroad into hiding with her father Adam Alexander. After being discovered in Italy, Macy relocated back to Los Angeles where she reunited with Thorne before developing an interest in fellow recovering alcoholic, Deacon Sharpe , whom she married. Weeks later, Macy was gravely injured at a nightclub where she was headlining as a singer. She went into a coma and it was implied that her family pulled the plug off-camera. In recent years, the Spectra family and friends have been supplanted by the introduction of Massimo Marone and his entourage. Marone, a billionaire shipping magnate who was a childhood friend of Stephanie dated her in college. They slept together once just before Stephanie first slept with Eric, and after forty-something years, a medical crisis revealed Massimo was Ridge's biological father. Shortly thereafter, Jackie Payne, a former lover of Massimo, arrived on scene and announced that her son, Dominick "Nick " Payne, a captain at Marone Industries, was also fathered by Massimo. Unlike Ridge, Nick wasn't a businessman and also changed his name to Marone. Theme song and title sequence The theme song of B&B, "High Upon This Love," was written by Jack Allocco and David Kurtz. A saxophone is played by well known saxophonist Eric Marienthal. From November 1998 to July 1999 in the United States, a vocal version of the theme song performed by Dionne Warwick was played during the end credits. The title sequence for the first seventeen years was designed by Wayne Fitzgerald. It featured still photos of the show's current cast members interspersed with photos from fashion shoots. The sequence ends with a spool of pink fabric unrolling while the title "THE BOLD AND THE BEAUTIFUL" in black 1920s style Huxley Vertical font zooms out the white area revealed by the roll, with the letters being from in a disarranged to a rearranged order. The theme tune was tweaked slightly through the years, and the cast photos were replaced occasionally. However in spite of John McCook, Susan Flannery, Katherine Kelly Lang, and Ronn Moss's noticeable aging, their original 1987 photos continued to be used in the original opening titles. In May 1992, the closing title sequence was revamped, removing the show's logo, which was moved before the "Created By" part and was moved to the center, centering the closing credits, and the font was changed to Gill Sans. On July 2, 2004, the theme was revamped to go along with a completely revamped title sequence, featuring a "B&B" monogram logo above the show's title and video headshots of the current contract players, accompanied by the character name and since 2005, the actor's name. Recurring actors are rarely added to the opening. Most of the cast members are dressed in either black or gray in these opening shots. Four versions are used, the full open with the cast video headshots, a shortened open with the cast video headshots, and two without the cast video headshots. Three out of the four title sequences open with a mock magazine cover which morphs into a photo shoot. The fourth open was added in December 2005 and is the shortest opener currently on B&B. In February 2011, the theme and title sequence were revamped once again. This new sequence features a fashion show going on with the main actors hidden around the room with the core four (Ridge, Brooke, Stephanie, and Eric) in the background on the stage behind the models. Other cast members are seen watching the show either from the front row or on the balconies. Much like in the previous opening credits, the actors' names and their characters' names also appear. Over time, when an actor has either joined or left the series, they are either added into or are taken out of the shots. The debut of the new opening credits can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKSCQhAMSm8. On March 23, 2017 the theme and title sequence was completely revamped in honor of the 30th anniversary. The new opening sequence features a modern update of the original 1987 opening and the theme music is a modern remix of the 2000-2004 music. The opening sequence features photos of the cast and fashion shoots, the opening sequence ends with fabric unrolling and shows the logo of The Bold and the Beautiful. From 2017-2018 the B and the O lit up in gold making a "30". The actors' and characters' names do not appear in this opening sequence. Logo history 1987-2004 2004-2011 2011-2017 2017-present Production The show typically uses the traditional soap opera look, featuring constructed sets such as The Forrester Mansion, the Spencer Publications offices, the Forrester Beach house, The Logan Mansion, Forrester Creations offices, the Spencer Estate, and the Spencer Beach House. In recent times, the show has increased shooting on location, in the way fellow CBS soap Guiding Light did in its final two years. Many of the characters have taken trips to the fictional "Bikini Beach" which is actually a nearby California beach, and there have been scenes around the Forrester Creations building which appear to be shot somewhere on the CBS lot. Schedule The Bold and the Beautiful broadcast history *March 23, 1987–present: 1:30–2:00pm (12:30–1:00pm Central) Ratings history When it debuted, The Bold and the Beautiful replaced Capitol in the CBS Daytime lineup and also took its eighth place in the final year ratings (oddly enough, .4 ratings points ahead of Capitol, which it had replaced). However, B&B aired at 1:30 p.m. ET following The Young and the Restless, while canceled soap Capitol had aired an hour later at 2:30 pm ET. Initially CBS' lowest-rated soap, its numbers were still respectable (reflecting the strength and consistency of the CBS daytime lineup) and began to climb. By 1993, after a successful crossover involving villain Sheila Carter from Y&R, it had climbed to third. By the mid-to-late 1990s, following yet another crossover (this time involving Sheila's nemesis Lauren Fenmore) it moved up to second and since has consistently remained there. Some CBS affiliates such as KFMB-TV in San Diego, WINK-TV in Fort Myers, Florida, and KOTV in Tulsa, Oklahoma have moved the show to the morning in order to expand their local midday newscasts to an hour. Throughout the 2000s, B&B and all the other remaining network daytime dramas (except Days of Our Lives who has seen a ratings increase in the past couple of years) have witnessed a steady erosion of viewers, mainly due to vastly altered viewing habits induced by cable networks and alternative genres such as reality, court shows, and talk shows on minor network affiliates. Criticisms The show has enjoyed success by focusing on telling stories involving the core Forrester family, in particular sticking to a core group of characters: Stephanie, Eric, Brooke, Ridge, Taylor, Thorne, Macy and in recent years, Nick. However, the show has been criticized at times for not having a well-developed "B" storyline and for, at times, overexposing the core characters. Unlike other US soaps currently on the air, it is not uncommon for B&B to devote entire shows or even a week's worth of shows to a single storyline. Storylines The show has also been criticized for the sometimes breakneck speed in which it changes storylines, in particular with changes in romantic pairings. It is important to note that although the show is sometimes criticized for rapid changes, several leading soap critics, including Carolyn Hinsey, have lauded the show for knowing when a story isn't working, and changing or ending the story as a result (such as the 2003 romantic story involving Bridget and Ridge). Recasting Recasting is an ongoing fixture on the show. In the show's 32 year history, many characters have been played by two or more actors, often leading to a viewer backlash. One such instance was the 2004 recast of Bridget Forrester from Emmy-winner Jennifer Finnigan to relative newcomer Emily Harrison. Viewers did not adjust well to the new Bridget and Harrison was soon downgraded to recurring status. The mistake was rectified later that year when former The Young and the Restless star Ashley Jones stepped into the role. Jones has consistently remained with the show since. B&B has also had many other successful recasts, such as Winsor Harmon's Thorne Forrester, Lesli Kay's Felicia Forrester and Patrick Duffy's Stephen Logan. The recast of Rick Forrester from Emmy-winning Justin Torkildsen to ex-''Days of our Lives'' star Kyle Lowder in 2007 met a mixed reaction from fans. It was announced in July 2007 that Nancy Sloan was being replaced by three-time Emmy winner Heather Tom; Tom is famous for portraying Victoria Newman on Y&R from 1991–2003. Tom is now on B&B as Katie Logan, the younger sister of Brooke and Donna Logan. Tom first aired on August 30, 2007. In December 2007, Tom, who had only signed a three-month deal initially, renewed her contract through 2011. Thorne Forrester was recasted in 2017, Winsor Harmon was replaced by Ingo Rademacher. In January 2018, Hope Logan was recasted and is now played by Annika Noelle, previously played by Kim Matula. In 2019, Thomas Forrester was recasted and is now being played by Matthew Atkinson who previously portrayed Austin Travers on The Young and The Restless. Near-incestuous relationships The relatively small cast has led to many romantic pairings and love triangles involving family members and in-laws. Additionally, many of the show's storylines have featured siblings or a parent/child in love with and/or competing for the affections of the same character. Though the characters were not biologically related, this was not known until 2001 when it was discovered that Ridge Forrester was the fathered by Massimo Marone. Prior to 2001, Ridge was thought to have been fathered by Eric Forrester. Some of the most controversial ones have been: *The romantic attraction shared between Ridge Forrester and Bridget Forrester, who at the time of her birth was thought to be his daughter but was later proven to be Eric's daughter after a blood test switch by Shelia Carter. Bridget was also thought to be Ridge's half-sister and was his stepdaughter when Ridge was married to her mother Brooke Logan. *The romantic attraction shared by Rick Forrester and Ridge's daughters Phoebe Forrester and Steffy Forrester and another relationship with their mother and Ridge's ex-wife Taylor Hamilton. All three relationships were part of Rick's plan of revenge against Ridge. *Many members of the Forrester family and the Marone family greatly opposed the relationship between Ridge and Bridget Forrester calling it "wrong" or "inappropriate". The same people however saw nothing wrong with Rick Forrester becoming romantically involved with Ridge's daughters Phoebe Forrester and Steffy Forrester. The character of Brooke Logan has famously had romantic entanglements with several members of the same family: *A long-running romance with Ridge Forrester, which has led to several marriages and their son Ridge Forrester, Jr. *A previous marriage to Nick Marone, Ridge's half brother. After breaking off his engagement with Brooke Nick married her daughter Bridget. After miscarrying their child, Bridget let Nick go so that he could marry Brooke. Then it was revealed that it was a part of Bridget's plan to get Nick to get Brooke "out of his system". Of course it backfired, since Nick has always been in love Brooke. Nick also had a brief relationship with Bridget's aunt and Brooke's sister Katie Logan. *A previous marriage to Ridge's half-brother, Thorne Forrester. *A previous marriage to Eric Forrester, that produced two children Rick Forrester and Bridget Forrester. In addition, Brooke had an affair with her Bridget's first husband Deacon Sharpe, which produced Brooke's daughter, Hope Logan. Brooke also accidentally slept with Hope's first boyfriend, Oliver Jones. The character of Taylor Hamilton also had relationships with several members of the same family. *Her fling with Eric Forrester was brief though since Stephanie was already in Eric's bed when Taylor came to profess her love to Eric and spend the night together. *She was in a relationship with Ridge Forrester and later married him and had three children with him: Thomas Forrester, Phoebe Forrester, and Steffy Forrester. *Taylor also had an on-off relationship with Ridge's half-brother Thorne Forrester . *After Ridge left Taylor over her secret one night stand with James Warwick she began another failed relationship with Thorne. *After her relationship with Thorne, Taylor married Ridge's half brother Nick Marone. The marriage didn't last cause Nick was still in love with Brooke. *Taylor began a relationship with Brooke's son Rick, her daughter Phoebe's first boyfriend. She dumped Rick because she was still in love with Ridge. *Taylor had a one night stand with Stephen Logan, Brooke's father. *Taylor was also involved with Brooke's brother, Storm Logan in the past. Cast Current cast members Recurring cast members Upcoming Cast Members Deceased Cast Members Notable Former Cast Members Notable celebrities who have appeared *'Bob Barker' as himself – met with Amber Moore to discuss her new fashion line (2002), then again in 2014 to discuss animal safety and adoption with Liam Spencer, as well as having a Happy Gilmore-style brawl with Wyatt Spencer. **This appearance inspired two crossovers: a contestant on The Price Is Right won a role as an extra on the show as a Showcase prize in November 2008, and Jack Wagner and Ashley Jones made appearances on Price in March 2009 with host Drew Carey. *'Stephanie Beacham' as herself – appeared at the opening of Jackie M boutique (2004) *'Christopher Cazenove' as himself – appeared at the opening of Jackie M boutique (2004) *'Kabir Bedi' as Prince Omar Rashid (1994–1995) and briefly in 2005 *'Phyllis Diller' as Gladys Pope – made around 30 recurring appearances from 1995 to 2004 *'Patrick Duffy' as Stephen Logan #2 (2006–2010) *'Michael Clark Duncan' – appeared in five episodes as Thorne's cellmate (1995) *'Fabio' as himself – appeared in Sally's bachelorette party (1993) and in a dream sequence involving Sally (2002) *'Linda Gray' as Priscilla Kelly (2004–2005) *'Tippi Hedren' as Helen Maclaine (1990–1991) *'Charlton Heston' as himself (1993) *'Mario Lopez' as Dr. Christian Ramirez (2006) *'Joseph Marcell' as Hudson (2003–2004) *'Constantine Maroulis' as Constantine Parros (2007) *'Robin McGraw' as herself (2009) *'Jon McLaughlin' as himself – appeared in Constantine and Rick's BoldFace Challenge contest singing his song Beautiful Disaster (2007) *'Alley Mills' as Pamela Douglas – signed for a contract role as Stephanie's sister (December 2006 – March 2007, November 2007 – December 2007 and March 2008 – present) *'Usher' as Raymond – a friend of Amber Moore (1998) *'Dionne Warwick' as herself – sang a ballad for Eric Forrester at the Cafe Russe by request of Lauren Fenmore (1998) *'Betty White' as Ann Douglas – signed for ten episodes as Stephanie's long-lost mother in December 2006 and returned again in February, March, October and December 2007, August 2008, in October 2008 and then again in November 2009. *'Bryan White' as himself – appeared and sang "So Much For Pretending" (1997) *'Wayne Brady '''as '''Reese Buckingham' – signed for a contract as Zoe's father (2018) *'Denise Richards '''as '''Shauna Fulton '– signed for a contract as Flo's mother (2019) Information about the characters Deaths of Characters '1986' *Angela Forrester (fell to her death) '1989' *Todd Powell (suicide in car accident) '1990' *Caroline Spencer (leukemia) '1992' *Jay Garvin (pushed of a balcony by Sheila Carter) '1993' *Scott Grainger (terminal illness) '1994' *Ivana Vanderveld (murdered by Anthony Armando) '1996' *Saul Feinberg (cause unknown) *Sly Donovan (burned to death) '1998' *Grant Chambers (cancer) *Rush Carrera (fell of a balcony) '2000' *Becky Moore (cancer) '2001' *Carmen Arena (fell from a roof) '2002' *Ziggy Deadmarsh (stabbed to death by Sheila Carter) *Lance (stings of bees that Sheila Carter released into his apartment) '2003' *Helen Logan (cause unknown) *Macy Alexander (taken off life support) '2006' *Darla Einstein (hit by Taylor Hamilton's car) *Nicole Marone (1 day old, deceased) '2007' *Shane McGrath (shot himself) *Andy Johnson (electrocuted to death) '2008' *Storm Logan (shot himself) *Phoebe Forrester (car accident) '2009' *Bill Spencer Sr. (terminal illness) *Brad Carlton (drowned in frozen lake) *Ann Douglas (pancreatic cancer) '2010' *Beth Henderson (drowned in pool) '2012' *Stephanie Douglas (lung cancer) *Tim Reid (drug overdose) '2013' *Katherine Chancellor (brain tumor) '2014' *Ricardo Montemayor (homocidal poisoning) '2015' *Aly Forrester (hit in the head w/ tire iron by Steffy Forrester) '2019' *Beth Spencer (stillbirth) *Caroline Spencer II (blood clot) *Emma Barber (hit by Thomas Forrester's car) The Young and the Restless Crossovers * 'Katherine Chancellor '(2005) * 'Victor Newman '(1999) * 'Jack Abbott '(1998) * 'Traci Abbott '(2008) * 'Ashley Abbott '(2007-2008) * 'Lauren Fenmore '(1992, 1993, 1994, 1995–1999, 2000, 2002, 2004, 2007) * 'Christine Blair '(2007) * 'Joanna Manning '(2003) * 'Brad Carlton '(1993) * 'Scott Grainger '(1993) * 'Olivia Barber '(2011) * 'Sheila Carter '(1992-1998, 2002, 2003, 2017-2018) * 'Molly Carter '(1992, 1997-1998) * 'Stephanie Douglas '(Y&R: 1993) * 'Eric Forrester '(Y&R: 1993, 1995, 1996, 2005, 2008, 2013, 2017) * 'Tim Reid '(2001) * 'Brooke Logan '(Y&R: 1999; 2007) * 'Abby Newman '(Y&R: 2000) * 'Gloria Bardwell '(2014) * 'Sugar '(2003) * 'Amber Moore '(Y&R: 2005-2006 * 'Deacon Sharpe '(Y&R: 2009-2012) * 'Eric Sharpe '(Y&R: 2010) Current spouses *Julius Avant & Vivienne Avant (1981-) *Ridge Forrester & Brooke Logan (1994-1995, 1998, 2003-2004, 2004-2005, 2009-2011, 2012, 2018-) *Kristen Forrester & Antonio Dominguez (2001-) *Jackie Payne & Owen Knight (2009-) *Karen Spencer & Danielle Spencer (2011-) *Marcus Forrester & Dayzee Leigh (2012-) *Eric Forrester & Quinn Fuller (2016-) *Zende Dominguez & Nicole Avant (2017-) *Thomas Forrester & Hope Logan (2019-) Former spouses *Eric Forrester & Stephanie Douglas (1957-1990, 1999-2005, 2006-2008, 2012) *Taylor Hamilton & Blake Hayes (1980) *Thorne Forrester & Caroline Spencer (1988-1989) *Bill Spencer Sr. & Margo Maclaine (1988-1990) *Kristen Forrester & Clarke Garrison (1988-1990) *Ridge Forrester & Caroline Spencer (1990) *Eric Forrester & Brooke Logan (1990-1993, 2005-2006) *Thorne Forrester & Macy Alexander (1990-1993, 1995-1996, 2000-2003) *Sheila Carter & Scott Grainger (1991-1993) *Sally Spectra & Clarke Garrison (1992-1993) *Ridge Forrester & Taylor Hamilton (1992-1995, 1998-2006) *Eric Forrester & Sheila Carter (1993-1995) *Taylor Hamilton & Omar Rashid (1994) *Karen Spencer & Connor Davis (1994) *Brooke Logan & Grant Chambers (1997) *Sheila Carter & James Warwick (1997-1998) *Rick Forrester & Amber Moore (1999-2000, 2001-2003) *C.J. Garrison & Becky Moore (2000) *Thorne Forrester & Brooke Logan (2001) *Bridget Forrester & Deacon Sharpe (2001-2002) *Brooke Logan & Whip Jones (2002) *Deacon Sharpe & Macy Alexander (2003) *Massimo Marone & Jackie Payne (2003-2004) *Thorne Forrester & Darla Einstein (2004-2006) *Thomas Forrester & Gabriela Moreno (2005) *Bridget Forrester & Nick Marone (2005-2006, 2008, 2009-2010) *Brooke Logan & Nick Marone (2006-2007) *Taylor Hamilton & Nick Marone (2007-2008) *Eric Forrester & Donna Logan (2008-2010) *Katie Logan & Bill Spencer Jr. (2009-2014, 2015-16) *Owen Knight & Jackie Payne (2009-2016) *Taylor Hamilton & Whip Jones (2010-2011) *Donna Logan & Justin Barber (2011) *Steffy Forrester & Liam Spencer (2011–2012, 2013, 2017-2018) *Hope Logan & Liam Spencer (2012, 2018-2019) *Rick Forrester & Caroline Spencer II (2013-2015) *Hope Logan & Wyatt Spencer (2014-2015) *Ivy Forrester & Liam Spencer (2015) *Ridge Forrester & Caroline Spencer II (2015-2016) *Deacon Sharpe & Quinn Fuller (2015-2016) *Rick Forrester & Maya Avant (2015-2018) *Steffy Forrester & Wyatt Spencer (2016-2017) *Brooke Logan & Bill Spencer Jr. (2017-2018) *Thorne Forrester & Katie Logan (2018-2019) Reference External links *The Bold and the Beautiful official website Category:General Information Category:Cast Category:Characters